godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle
CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle is a Pachinko game released only in Japan. It is notable for featuring the first new footage filmed by Toho since 2004. The game was developed by a company named Newgin and was released in November 2006.ＣＲゴジラ３Ｓ－Ｔバトル - P-World Gameplay There are several live video sequences during gameplay, all featuring Godzilla battling another monster. The game is a hybrid between metal ball gameplay with a slot machine in the center. The slot machine is triggered based on how many balls fell inside. Occasionally, the characters can intervene on the slot machine so the outcome will change. Characters from the game will either help or hinder the player via the slot. Normally the characters will help achieve a result if it's close, for example if the player has two blue sevens next to each other and needs a third. The reach could stick around until the icon wanted the objective is accomplished. Godzilla's reach can be any of the following: Using his atomic heat ray, stomping on a slot portion, and using his atomic heat ray on a slot. Godzilla aims to get Godzilla icons. King Ghidorah's reach is only about him using his gravity beams. Ghidorah aims to get the Ghidorah icons, and if he succeeds then he will rip off the entire rotating column. The Shobijin's reach is only about them singing Mothra's song. They aim for Mothra's icons, and if they succeed Mothra will appear to help Godzilla. Characters The monsters are: *Gigan - The first opponent Godzilla faces. His battle takes place in Antarctica. Gigan can use melee attacks and fire a beam from his eye. *King Ghidorah - The final opponent of the game. This level is completely live action. The day changes through the battle, becoming night. *Mothra (Larva and Imago) - Both Mothras help Godzilla. Larva Mothra helps Godzilla all throughout the game, and Imago Mothra helps Godzilla in the battle against King Ghidorah. *Kiryu - Kiryu is referred to as "Mechagodzilla" in the game. He has his trademark roar only in the live action segments, and has the Showa Mechagodzilla's roar in all other segments. Kiryu is fought in a city, and uses melee attacks, can fire maser beams from his mouth, use his Absolute Zero Cannon and drill hand. *Destoroyah (Final Form) - Destoroyah is battled in the Port level after rising from the sea. Destoroyah uses melee attacks, his laser horn and his Micro-Oxygen beam. *SpaceGodzilla - SpaceGodzilla is battled in a volcanic level. He uses melee attacks, his Corona Beam and can also use gravity tornado. *Rodan - Rodan is a secret character that can be triggered after the credits. He is fought in a refinery. *Minilla - Minilla helps Godzilla in his battle against King Ghidorah. Other characters and objects, like an Xilien, an Xilien UFO, the Shobijin, the Super X, Super X2, and Super X3 also appear in this game. Godzilla gains a new ability in the game, known to fans as "Nuclear Bite." Godzilla has a blue atomic heat ray in this game. Suits The suits used in the videos are all recycled from previous movies. *The Godzilla suit is GiraGoji. This Godzilla has the squeaky higher-pitched roar of the Showa and later Heisei movies. One YouTube video, though (likely the trailer) depicts Godzilla with the guttural variant of his roar from the early Heisei movies. *The Anguirus, Rodan, Gigan, and Minilla suits were recycled from Godzilla: Final Wars. It is possible that Toho either repaired or remade Gigan's suit, as he appears in his normal form, rather than his modified form. *The King Ghidorah suit and puppet were recycled from Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. He possesses the same roar and attacks from this incarnation. Ironically, King Ghidorah is an antagonist in this game, and is depicted as an evil space monster like his Showa and Rebirth of Mothra III incarnations. Additionally, some advertisements for the game as well as King Ghidorah's slot icon depict him as his 1991 incarnation. *The Mothra puppet was recycled from Godzilla: Final Wars. *The Kiryu suit was recycled from Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.. *The SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah suits may have been recycled from their respective movies, but there are physical differences in their appearances from this game to the movies they appeared in, suggesting Toho either built new suits, or repaired the pre-existing suits. All monsters (except Minilla) are digital, the most notable being a completely CGI Mothra Larva. The sets were most likely lent by Tsuburaya Productions, who normally would use them for Ultraman productions, except for water scenes, which likely used the famed Pool. Koichi Kawakita was the special effects director of this game's live action segments. Sequel A sequel for this game, titled CR Godzilla: Descent of the Destruction God, was released in 2010. Footage from 3S-T was reused for the sequel. References Category:Godzilla video games - 2000s